


Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Anders Fannemel hat alle Hoffnung verloren.Anders Fannemel/Alexander Stöckl





	Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

Endlich wurde alles still, als könnte die dünne Holztür tatsächlich die Welt und ihre Geräusche aussperren. Auch die Anspannung wich nun aus seinem Körper und plötzlich fühlte er sich schwach und hilflos, als er auf eine der Holzbänke taumelte und kraftlos darauf sank. Er schloss, von plötzlicher Erschöpfung überwältigt, die Augen und lehnte sich rücklings, gegen die kalte Wand. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch, bevor er blindlings, mit zitternden Fingern nach seiner Wasserflasche tastete. Der widerspenstige Verschluss wollte sich nicht öffnen lassen und zwang Anders die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Durstig nahm er einen Schluck, ließ die Flasche aber schnell wieder sinken, als sein Blick die spiegelnden Fensterscheiben streifte.  
War er das wirklich?  
Er hätte sich beinahe selbst nicht wiedererkannt.  
Eingefallene, fleckige Wangen, müde, glanzlose Augen mit deutlichen Augenringen und ein kalter, beinahe schon verhärmter Zug, der sich um seinen Mund eingegraben zu haben schien, ließen ihn plötzlich wirklich alt wirken. Nein, dies war nicht mehr derselbe Anders, der voller Freude und in der spielerischen Gewissheit, dass er siegen konnte, in Engelberg gejubelt hatte. Diesen Anders, den er jetzt nur noch auf Fotos sehen konnte, hatte glänzende Augen gehabt. Er hatte gelächelt und hatte vor freudiger Erregung kaum still stehen können.  
Davon war nun, am Ende dieses schrecklichen Winters scheinbar nichts mehr übriggeblieben. Anders fühlte sich wie ein Schatten. Schwarz, leer, entmutigt und unendlich bitter. Er fühlte den Neid auf die anderen. Die fliegen konnten und es auch durften, während der Wind zu ihm nicht mehr sprechen wollte.  
Oh ja, er konnte den Fragen, obwohl sie noch niemand gestellt hatte, nicht entkommen. Was war los mit ihm? Er wusste es doch selber nicht, aber plötzlich schien es, als hätte er alles verlernt, als wären die Ski Fremde und die so vertraute Schanze ein Ungeheuer, dessen Winde ihn verschlingen oder auf dem jungfräulich weißen Hang zerschmettern wollten. Anders kannte die alten Geschichten, das Gewisper der Älteren im Springerlager. Oft hatte er die Legenden gehört, die über die alte Letalnica, den lebenden und atmenden Leviathan, der nach Gutdünken sein Opfer aus den Kreisen der Athleten gewählt hatte.  
Den alten Leviathan gab es längst nicht mehr, Unmengen von Beton und Metall hatten ihm ein neues Antlitz und ein neues Leben gegeben. Aber, obwohl der Vikersundbakken ihm bisher immer freundlich gesonnen gewesen zu sein schien, konnte er erstmals die alten Geschichten nachvollziehen und den kraftvollen, mächtigen Leviathan unter dem schlanken Bau der Skiflugschanze erkennen.  
Vielleicht sollte er aufgeben, einfach die Sachen zusammenpacken und sich in einem tiefen, dunklen Loch verkriechen. Diese Gedanken schmerzten. Nicht nur, dass er seine Freunde verlassen müsste, er würde auch nie wieder fliegen dürfen … Nein, er würde nie wieder fliegen können. Nie wieder das Gefühl des Windes, wenn er wie der eiskalte Kuss eines Geliebten über die Wangen strich, spüren. Nie wieder würde er das Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn der Aufwind noch einmal unter die Ski fuhr und ihn Meter für Meter weiter den weißen Abhang hinuntertrug, fühlen dürfen

Applaus und Jubel brandete in der Ferne auf, begleiteten jeden der weiten Flüge und belohnten den Mut der Athleten. Anders krümmte sich, als hätte er Schmerzen und wünschte sich gleichzeitig so sehr ebenfalls dort sein dürfen. Er wollte unter den Athleten zu stehen und zu jubeln, anstatt sich voller Scham vor den mitleidigen Blicken und dem aufmunternden Schulterklopfen in ihrem Mannschaftscontainer verstecken zu müssen. Seine Familie war ebenfalls da, er könnte zu ihnen gehen, sich in die Arme seiner Mutter werfen …  
Aber, er wollte kein Trost.  
Schwerfällig erhob er sich und starrte aus dem Fenster, starrte auf das undeutliche Bild des, in abendlichem Dunkel liegenden Springerlagers, das von dem Spiegelbild seines erschöpften Gesichts überlagert wurde. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon blicklos in die immer schwärzer werdende Finsternis hinaus gestarrt hatte, als plötzlich ein helles Licht über der weißen Zunge der Schanze aufflammte. Feuerwerk erhellte die Nacht, feierte die weiten Flüge und den Mut und Anders ballte frustriert die Fäuste. Ja, er hatte sich dort gesehen, als gefeierter Flieger, inmitten seiner Freunde.  
Wie falsch er doch gelegen hatte.

Anders bewegte sich nicht, als er das leise Klappern der Tür hörte. Noch war er nicht bereit sich wieder der Realität zu stellen, wollte kein Teil von ihr sein. Noch wollte er ein außenstehender Zuschauer bleiben, weit weg von seinen Gefühlen und Ängsten. Ohne zu reagieren, starrte er einfach weiter auf die vereiste, spiegelnde Scheibe, die nun auch das dunkle Spiegelbild seines Trainers zeigte. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und lange, durch die Kälte eisig gewordene Finger gruben sich in den dünnen Stoff des Shirts und zwangen Anders schließlich sich zu Alexander umzudrehen.  
Die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer musterten einander, Alex' Hand blieb auf der schmalen, verkrampften Schulter liegen, aber trotz dass Anders den fragenden Blick bemerkte, konnte er einfach nichts sagen. Es schien auch einfacher zu sein, zu schweigen. Gefangen zwischen der harten Realität und dem stillen Kokon, den er um sich selbst gesponnen zu haben schien, beleuchtet von dem grellen Licht des Feuerwerks.  
Das helle Leuchten erstarb aber schließlich und auch der Jubel der Menschen verging und nun strichen die Finger über seinen Arm und Anders fühlte, wie er zu Alexander, an den warmen Körper des Trainers gezogen wurde. Erst war der Athlet verspannt, wehrte sich gegen die sanfte Umarmung, aber schließlich ergab er sich und ließ sich doch wieder zurück zu den harten Holzbänken führen.  
Anders seufzte, der erste Laut seit Alex den Container betreten hatte und erlaubte dem Trainer den Arm um ihn zu legen. Sein Atem wurde abgehakt, als Anders nun fast verzweifelt darum kämpfte seine Fassung nicht vollständig zu verlieren. Aber dennoch wurde der schmale Körper schließlich doch von krampfhaft unterdrückten Schluchzen geschüttelt, „Es tut mir leid ...“ „Ach, Fanni ...“, Alexander hielt ihn sanft fest, strich durch die strohigen, blonden Haare und über die rot gefleckten Wangen, während er dem kleinen Athleten aufmunternd anlächelte, „Was ist denn los?“ „Ich weiß es nicht ...“, gab Anders widerwillig zu und lehnte sich gegen den Älteren und versuchte trotz seiner Angst vor der nächsten Aussage doch noch irgendwie zu lächeln, „Vielleicht … habe ich es einfach verlernt? Vielleicht kann ich nicht mehr … fliegen?“  
„Ein schlechtes Wochenende ...“, ein frustriertes Schnauben von Anders ließ Alex kurz innehalten, aber als er auf den Athleten hinuntersah, presste Anders die Lippen frustriert aufeinander, „Ein schlechtes Wochenende ändert nichts. Auch zwei oder drei ändern nichts an deinem Traum … Deinem Wunsch zu fliegen … Oder an dir.“ Alex strich sanft über die eingefallene Wange und lächelte, als in den grauen Augen, die in den letzten Tagen sämtliches Leben verloren gehabt zu haben schienen, nun ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung auftauchte.


End file.
